Tony Knows
by TaylorGibbs
Summary: After a close call, Gibbs cares for Tony. Gibbs/DiNozzo pairing.


The door had barely closed when Gibbs grabbed Tony by the lapels. "What the hell were you thinking?" he yelled, jamming Tony against the wall by the left shoulder. Tony's eyes widened and he blinked at Gibbs in shock, his body shaking.

"Saving your life," he whispered.

"I had it under control," Gibbs snapped. "You, on the other hand…" He motioned to Tony's arm.

"Flesh wound, Gibbs." Tony shot him that irrepressible grin, but Gibbs noticed that it didn't reach his eyes. Tony was shaken up too, and his bravado was fading.

"Through and through. Don't care that it was near the outside of your bicep, still a gunshot wound. When ya gonna stop trying to be a hero, DiNozzo?" Gibbs voice had softened now, his hand coming up to cup the back of Tony's neck.

"When you don't need me to be one," Tony replied quietly.

This had been a close call and Gibbs knew it. It was only Tony spinning and leaping that had caused Gibbs to duck, tackling Tony and pulling him down. The laser sight had been on Gibbs' head, and Tony had definitely saved his life. If only DiNozzo's fool arm hadn't been thrown up so high, they would have gotten away with no injuries at all.

Except the suspect, who had been expertly double tapped by McGee.

Gibbs sighed, pushing away from Tony, knowing he shouldn't manhandle his lover. "Couch or bed? What're you drinking?"

Tony gave Gibbs a faint smile. "Couch unless you're outing us to the team. Maybe we can watch a game. Abbs is bringing over some chicken soup when she's done with her reports. I'll take a Coke."

"Nothing stronger?"

"No, and I'm not taking painkillers so don't even go there, Gibbs. I didn't even get a sling, just stitches and what is gonna be an awesome scar." He smiled faintly. "Maybe we'll have matching upper arm scars. Your shrapnel wound kinda looked the same."

"Maybe," Gibbs replied, shaking his head. DiNozzo could be twisted, but this job did it to them all. "Get comfortable. What time is Abby coming over?"

"Around nine," Tony said, looking at his watch and wincing when he shifted his arm. "Plenty of time, if you want to play," he said, waggling his eyebrows in an exaggerated way.

"No play. Get comfortable." Gibbs pointed to the den and Tony rolled his eyes. Gibbs was glad he'd caved and allowed Tony to install a big TV there. It went well with the huge couch he'd put in after last year's snowstorm, when Abby, McGee, and Tony had been forced to stay over. It was twice as deep as most couches and comfortable and had cost an arm and a leg, but considering Tony spent most of his evenings there, it was a fine investment.

Gibbs went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer for himself and a soda for Tony. He could hear Tony settling, the click and blare as the TV went on, comforted by the sounds of Tony in the house. He could have been here alone—or even worse, at NCIS with Ducky…and Tony's body.

He gulped back a sudden rush of bile that burned the back of his throat and rushed into the den. The urgency to be with Tony was almost overwhelming, to touch him, absorb his warmth.

Gibbs could have sworn he was getting to be sentimental as he got older, but that wasn't all it was. He was in love with DiNozzo, even if he hadn't ever spoken the words.

He uncapped the beer, spinning the cap into the basket and cracking the top on the bottle of soda. He slipped it into Tony's left hand and then settled beside him. He downed half of the beer and then tugged Tony close gently. Tony was much more touchy feely than Gibbs was, and his eyes widened as Gibbs settled Tony's head against his chest, fingers working through Tony's hair.

"Forget the game. Just sit here. Right here, Tony. With me."

"Right here," Tony echoed. He squirmed a little and handed over his soda. Gibbs put both of the drinks on the ground, turning his body so that he was completely embracing the younger man.

He urged Tony's head back down on his chest, whispering soft words of bravery, courage, thanking him without quite being able to say the words outright. The tension bled out of Tony's body and he snuggled in closer.

"Love you too Gibbs," he whispered just before his breathing evened out and deepend.

Gibbs couldn't help the small smile on his face. Tony knew.


End file.
